


"Mama, I'm in love with a criminal"

by adorbspml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: Similar to the story of Harley and Joker. Dan and Phil criminal AU. Highly- Dangerous criminal known as 'Ace' gets locked up in one of the most secure prisons where he meets Dan Howell, a psychologist. What will happen?
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 6





	1. "Ace"

The rumours spread like wild-fire. People all rushed into the hallways in the hope to catch a glimpse of ‘Ace’. That was the short name that people used to refer to one of the most dangerous and psychotic criminals. His real name was unknown. He had always been a mysterious figure but now… Now the man had been caught and he was going to be here. Dan’s entire body shook with nerves and excitement. He had always been intrigued by the mystery criminal and it was the reason he had studied psychology. He wanted to understand him. He needed to understand him. Sure, Dan was slightly frightened by the amount of people the man had murdered. Supposedly he was only twenty-five. Dan himself was twenty-one. 

A gasp sounded from beside Dan. One of his co-workers had a wide-eyed look on her face. He was unsure of her name. Bernadette maybe? “What is it?” Dan asked. The girl’s wide blue eyes met his. “He’s arrived” she spoke in a hushed voice. Dan’s breath hitched and he glanced around the hallway. This was the mental institution section of the prison, one of the most secure ones in the world. Dan had worked extremely hard to get here since only the best of the best were allowed to work here. The sound of footsteps and a commanding tone started to bounce of the walls. Eight soldiers and a commander rounded the corner. In the centre of all the soldiers was Ace. “Come on, men! This criminal deserves to be locked up for a thousand lifetimes”. A cocky grin appeared on Ace’s face and he rolled his eyes. They were a startling blue and matched his ebony hair perfectly. He was breath-taking. Dan scolded himself for thinking such a thing. 

“The cell over here, boys” the commander shouted. Dan continued looking at Ace and then Ace was looking back. Deep azure eyes bore into his soul and Dan felt slightly light-headed. Ace grinned and winked. The soldiers roughly shoved Ace into the cell and locked it securely. A lot of collegues stared in wonder at the man behind bars. Dan couldn’t look away. Ace continued to gaze at Dan. “What’s your name, Doll-face?””Uh-uh” Dan stammered unintelligently. Ace chuckled lightly. “I doubt that that’s your name”. Bernadette stepped forward. “I’m Bernadette Watson.” She walked close to the bars. Ace nodded uninterestedly, “what’s his name though?” Bernadette turned around. “That’s Daniel Howell. He’s one our psychologists here”. Ace licked his lips. “Is he now?”

Bernadette nodded. Ace nodded before he turned around and sat against the wall. “What a boring existence this will be. Will you be a dear and make it more interesting for me, Danny?”. Dan’s eyes were wide as saucers as he watched the criminal smirk at him. Dan could feel his heart beat loudly in his chest. Phil was going to be the death of him. “I have to go.” Dan rushed out and quickly made his way into his office. His hands were clammy and he couldn’t think straight. Ace was too much to handle. Dan couldn’t fall for him. He always fell so easily… But he’s a criminal Dan! A murderer of many. He’s manipulative. A serpent!! Dan shut his eyes and tried to calm himself. He needed to stay away from Ace. 

Just then his friend Louise walked into the door. She was the secretary. A sweet woman with a heart of gold. Dan sometimes felt that she was his only true friend. “That Ace is quite something isn’t he? When he came he told me that he would be out within thirty days of being here. He’s so full of himself. I weep for the poor soul that has to do therapy with him”. Dan nodded along. “He is quite something”. The two continued to chatter calmly before Louise was called back to work. 

It was later in the evening as Dan was finishing up a therapy session with another patient that he noticed his boss and Louise standing outside the room. Louise had tears on her face. “Mr Howell, we need to have a word”. Dan followed them into the boss’s office. “We need to talk about Ace” Dan could feel his skin crawl and fear started to seep into his veins. The room suddenly felt a lot colder. “Today we assigned Dr Fieldman to Ace. She was going to put him on medication and treat him. Ace had already threatened that he would kill everyone who tried to treat him unless it was you. We thought he was being mental but we found him stabbing Dr Fieldman to death with a pen. She passed away a half and hour ago. He used her blood to draw a smiley face on the wall and then continued to write Doll-face all around the room. He says he will only talk to you. We will bring soldiers with as you talk to him. We’re sorry for putting you in this position Mr Howell.” Dan swallowed hard and could feel tears brim. He swallowed again and tried desperately to find his voice. “Alright, I’ll do it”.


	2. Closer than before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan becomes Ace's psychologist and things go out of hand quickly.

Dan made his way through the hallways. His feet dragged across the ground. The closer to Ace’s cell you got, the more prominent the smell got until it engulfed your entire being. He felt nausea and dizziness wrap around his form as he stood close to the cell. He rounded the corner as saw Ace in chains as a cleaner mopped up all the blood. He could hear Ace babble on and on to the cleaner. “She told me I would never kill her. Haha! Does she know who I am? I killed my uncle at twelve. Boy, that was so fun. Nothing’s been as fun as that. Except when I saw Doll-face. Have I told you about him? Shy little nerd that I saw today. I wanna lure him in. It’s gonna be great. Wait and see” his eyes twinkled mischievously. “You will do no such thing”. Dan spoke darkly. Or at least he tried to but judging from the giggle Ace emitted, he failed. 

“Doctor Danny! My, my have I missed you!” he smiled widely at Dan. “How are you so chipper after murdering someone?”Ace laughed again. “Nice question, Doll. Well you see, Dr Fieldman was a big sourpuss. She asked me if I murdered my uncle because he abused me. Pffft no way. She has no clue. So stupid, stupid, stupid. You’re not stupid, right Danny?” Dan nodded. “Why do you kill then?” Ace grinned. “Fun” he said simply. Dan could feel the hairs on his arms stand up. Ace started laughing hysterically. “You’re a funny one, Doc”. Dan sighed. “Sure”. Dan continued to try and talk to Ace. It was difficult since Ace seemed to find everything humorous and entertaining. 

“So Ace” Dan started again but was interrupted by a “Phil”. “Huh?” Dan frowned. Ace looked straight into Dan’s eyes. “My name is Phil”. Dan was lost for words. Ace was called Phil? “Phil”he tested the name on his tongue. It worked well. “Alright Phil”. Phil smiled and for some reason it made Dan feel warm inside. He wanted to get to know Phil. He wanted to talk to him, hug him. Kiss him...Wait!? No. Dan could not feel this way. Dan tried to push down the feelings. Two weeks later his feelings bubbled up stronger than ever. He looked back at Phil who had a look of concern painted on his features. Phil slowly got up. “Are you okay?” he said gently as he cupped Dan’s face. Dan could feel tears start to form. Phil wouldn’t kill him? He still felt slightly nervous since Phil had killed a soldier who tried to medicate him. Dan had to always be the one who did everything with Phil since for others being around Phil was fatal. It was as though Phil could read his mind since he leaned down and said “I won’t kill you, I promise” against Dan’s lips. Dan could feel tears start to roll down his cheeks. “Talk to me, Dan” Phil said softly before he pecked Dan’s cheek. 

Dan didn't know why but Phil made him feel safe. He wanted to tell Phil everything. He wanted to tell him about all the bullies back home. About the fear of his sexuality and about how he felt like he failed his Grandma by no longer being a Christian. About how he had never been in love before and how he had always felt extremely lonely. And then Dan did. He broke down and clung onto Phil as he sobbed and sobbed. Phil nodded through everything and held him close. “They all hated me, Phil! Every last one of them. I didn’t choose to be gay. I don’t even know how they knew I was gay! It’s not like it’s a sign that’s on your forehead” Phil simply nodded and continued to hold Dan in his arms. “I know how you feel. People have been cruel. My Step-father murdered my Mum. The only person I ever loved. That’s why I lived with my uncle. Up until he decided my sister was up for grabs. I protected her. I want to go back to her.” “What’s her name?” Dan asked as he clung onto Phil like a koala. “Jessie” Phil said, his eyes looked glassy. “She’s nineteen. My little Jessie”. Suddenly a look of determination appeared on Phil’s face. “Help me, Dan. I need to go to Jessie. She needs me. She needs me!” Dan felt helpless as he looked into Phil’s eyes. 

“H-h-how?””Break me out! Help me flee!”. Dan could feel his heart pound. Could he trust Phil? His heart screamed yes but the logical part of his brain muttered no. He felt like he had known Phil forever. Their connection felt deep and safe. Perhaps he could go with Phil? “Can I go with you?” Phil’s eyes lit up like fireworks and he placed a gentle kiss on Dan’s lips. Dan could feel his heart burst and he felt on top of the world. “Yes, my love”. The two grinned at each other and Dan started to plan. They would escape and they would live happily ever after.


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil further plan their escape and Dan falls in love deeper.

Dan couldn’t believe what his life had become. His mind was constantly filled with bright blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. He couldn’t wait until him and Phil fled. His Phil. They would be together forever. Phil was his soulmate, Dan was certain. Every day during therapy the two would pretend to be ‘curing’ Phil. They would share shy smiles and soft touches that lingered a little too long. Dan was in love. When Dan’s boss asked about how Phil was responding to treatment Dan would always respond with “perfect, sir”. 

Dan had also asked for a private room with no guard for their therapy sessions. The two would sit close to each other and plan their escape. Dan was currently seated in the private therapy session room waiting for Phil to arrive. His feet tapped nervously on the ground and he kept fidgeting with his hair. He needed to look perfect for his Phil. The door opened and Phil was escorted in. A smirk appeared on his face as he took in the flustered expression on Dan’s face. As soon as the guards were gone Dan leaned across the table and kissed his lips. Butterflies erupted in Dan’s stomach and he started to smile. Eventually they reluctantly broke the kiss. “Hello” Phil said in a low voice. Dan blushed and let out a small giggle. “Hey, how are you?” Phil grinned at him. “Excellent”. The two continued to stare at each other. 

“Have you reached out to them yet?”Phil asked, his voice slightly hushed. Dan gulped and then he smiled. “Yes, I talked to Ron yesterday. He’s coming soon.” Phil sat back in his chair and let out a content sigh. It hadn’t been easy to contact Ron but he’d managed. Ron was Phil’s right-hand man. He had been Phil’s best friend for years and was someone Phil trusted fully. Dan had searched for him for a while before managing. Ron and Dan had met up the night before.

The night before…  
Dan walked through the icy streets. It had rained before and the cold clung on to the pavements tightly. Dan had pulled his coat up high to ensure that no one could recognise him, even in the dark you had to be careful. Dan walked into the barely lit alley where Ron had said to meet him. Past Dan would have been scared witless if he would be in this situation but not this Dan. This Dan was filled with burning love for his Phil and he wanted him free. He craved the life they could lead together. Maybe one day they could get married… He smiled to himself. “Are you Daniel Howell?” A voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see a man. The man was bald and a scar ran across his left eye. “That’s me” Dan uttered softly.

The man, Ron presumably, stalked over to Dan. “Ace wound up in jail, huh. We’ve been thinking of ways to get him out. You could be key here”. Dan swallowed hard. “I want to help in any way I can”. Ron smirked, “good to hear”. Ron pulled out a small burner phone and handed it to Dan. “Keep this. We will message you at night and break Ace out. You will get a message and then let us in. We will be armed but we won’t harm you. Then we will leave with Ace. I recommend saying goodbye before. There won’t be time”.Dan could feel his heart drop. Goodbye? He wasn’t saying goodbye to Phil! This was their beginning!! “We’re not saying goodbye! I’m going with him. We’re in love. He loves me and I will go with him!” Ron raised his eyebrows. “Ace loves you, huh? You’re only breaking your own heart here. Ace doesn’t love you. You may think he does but that man has no heart. Or at least not any more...” Dan could feel tears burn in his eyes. “You’re a liar. A big fat liar! HE LOVES ME!!!” Dan stormed off, the burner phone buried in his pocket. Tears continued to fall from his eyes all the way home…  
Dan looked up at Phil. He wanted to ask, desperately. Phil loved him, right? Phil did love him. He loved Phil so much and to think Phil didn’t love him back… “Dan, love?”Phil said gently as he waved a hand in front of Dan’s face. Dan gazed sadly at Phil’s face. He could feel tears burn at the corners of his eyes. Phil must have noticed too since he patted his lap. Dan got up and wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders. He hid in his face in the crook of Phil’s neck and breathed his scent in deeply. “What’s wrong, mi tesoro?” Dan nuzzled deeper into Phil’s neck and placed lingering kisses there. He wanted to be as close as possible. This was love. It had to be love. He could feel as Phil pecked his head. Eventually Phil got fed up and pulled his head up. His eyes were hard and stone cold as they bore into Dan’s. “What”. Dan could feel tears roll down his cheeks and Phil bent forward to kiss them away. “Do you love me?” Dan croaked. Phil’s eyes widened. “Yes” he simply said. Dan smiled a watery smile. “Ron said you didn’t and that you never would. But you are the one. I love you, always”. Phil seemed slightly dazed but recovered quickly. “I know, my love”. He said before kissing Dan on the lips.


	4. "Get him out, quickly!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape

Phil sat in his cell. Agitation flowed through him. Why were they not coming to get him? Sure, his little romance with Dan was quite pleasant but Dan was a pawn. Did Phil actually love him? The simple answer was no. Sure, he was slightly fond of him but that was nothing. He was fond of quite a few people. Was Dan cute? Yes. Did Phil feel slightly guilty for using him? Maybe. He continued to ponder to himself before he heard footsteps. A rumpled Dan came barreling through the hallways. His face was red and his eyes were slightly lit up. “They’re coming”. His voice was soft and Phil could detect the glee. He grinned widely.

Dan felt on top of the world. His lover would be free. They would be free. Dan leaned his face through the bars and puckered his lips slightly. Phil giggled slightly at him. “Wait until I’m free. tiger” he said, amusement clear in his voice. Dan pouted. “But I want kisses. At least one little peck.” Phil sighed but nodded and they shared a quick peck. Dan tried to deepen the kiss but Phil pulled back quickly and shook his head. They continued to stare at each other. One thinking they were looking at the other the last time, the other thinking they were looking at a new beginning with their lover. The prison continued to be silent. Until it wasn’t.

Loud bangs could be heard in the far distance. Yelling and groans of pain started to fill the air. Footsteps pounded the stone floors. Dan’s eyes lit up like fireworks and Phil noticed a twinkle in them. Dan grinned and his white teeth gleamed. Phil smiled back. Soon he would be free. The noises came closer and closer. “ACE!”a voice bellowed. “ACE! WHERE ARE YOU?”. Phil jumped up. “RIGHT HERE, RONNIE BOY”. Ron ran in the direction and was met with Phil clinging to the bars and Dan standing in front of them. Ron noticed the way Dan gazed at Phil. The sheer amount of love he felt painted clearly on his face. Heart eyes Howell he thought to himself. He felt bad for the guy. 

“Get him out, quickly!” Dan spoke in a rushed speech. His hands were shaking in what seemed to be a mixture of fear and immense excitement. Ron nodded. He was carrying a backpack filled with tools. He got out the tool that could snap these kind of chains that surrounded the key of the prison door. As soon as the chain was snapped Phil leaped out of the cell. He wrapped Ron in a tight hug. “Let’s go” Phil said. Dan walked up to Phil and kissed his cheek. “Where are we going to live, Philly?”he whispered into Phil’s ear. Phil chuckled. He could feel his gut churn slightly. Weird.

“I don’t know where you are living Doll Face, but it sure as hell isn’t with me”. Dan frowned slightly but recovered quickly. “I- I mean yeah, I suppose it would be too soon. But can I stay a few nights to make sure that you are safe?”. Phil shook his head and turned to face Dan. “You are never going to see me again, Danny”. Horror spread over Dan’s face and his breathing became uneven. “W-w-what?”he asked brokenly. Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, we’re done. I don’t need you any more. I’m a free man now. I don’t need some boy toy clinging to me. I don’t love you. Sure you’re cute but that’s all it is.”. 

If you listened closely you may have heard a loud, harsh crack. This would be Dan Howell’s heart. It lay bleeding on the ground, pathetically calling for Phil to say this was all some cruel, cruel joke and that he didn’t mean any of his words. Tears poured over his cheeks onto the ground. His knees buckled and he sunk before Phil. “No...No...No...” He wailed in a quiet mantra. Phil looked down at the wrecked man on the ground in front of him. He bent down, lifted Dan’s head and pecked his lips before getting up again. The kiss shook something inside Dan.

“I WON’T ACCEPT THIS!”Dan hollered, shaking the prison walls. “YOU LOVED ME!!! YOU DID! YOU STILL DO! YOU’RE JUST TERRIFIED OF FEELINGS BUT GUESS WHAT? I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I LOVE YOU AND THAT WE ARE MEANT TO BE. WE WILL BE TOGETHER. Forever” he finished more quietly. His chest heaved as he glared at Phil with a deeply hurt expression. Phil smirked before he turned around again. Ron and Phil walked out of the prison. Dan was left to pick up the pieces of his shredded yet determined heart. He would be with Phil. They were in love.


	5. "Be careful, son"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan talks to his 'Mama' and deals with the aftermath of Phil.

Dan had felt pain in his life before. He felt pain the day his mum disappeared and left him with his dad. He felt pain when her body was found two months later. He felt pain when his father didn’t care and instantly moved on. He felt pain when he came out and his father kicked him out. He felt pain when his new wife laughed in his face afterwards. But the pain he felt right now was more. It boiled, bubbled and burned. He was at home. Phil had escaped yesterday and broken his heart in the process. He hadn’t cared. Shrugged Dan off as though they had never had something special. What they had was special. It WAS special. 

Dan buried his face in his hands. The bright light on his desk shone uncomfortably in his eyes. It was rather blinding. He missed Phil. Missed his smirk and those blue eyes that captured everyone in sight. Why did Phil not love him any more? Was it Ron? Dan felt anger flash through his body. His nails dug into his thigh as he tried to calm himself. A beast had awoken inside of him and he tried desperately to calm it. It screamed and clawed. It had a mind of its own and pined for revenge. Dan tried to breathe in deeply but nothing was working. His hands clenched and unclenched as he was seated. Rage was crawling through his veins like disgusting bugs that he couldn’t reach. He felt their tiny legs walk under his skin and shuddered. Nausea overcame him and his head felt faint. He leaned forward over his desk and shut his eyes.

He wanted Phil. He needed him. He had imagined this day multiple times. All of them had ended with him and Phil wrapped up close together and Phil calling him his treasure and there being love. So much love… Instead he was alone. Sitting at his desk with a gloomy expression on his face and thoughts full of sorrow. He reached for his phone. He dialed the number of the only person he truly trusted. His grandma. He always called her Mama since she was his Mother’s mother and they both missed her dearly. “Hello?”spoke the other voice on the line. “Hello Mama” Dan spoke softly. His heart hurt and he wished she was here. “Hello my dear boy. How have you been?” Dan sighed deeply. “I’m in love, Mama”. Silence rung before he could hear a laugh. “What joyful news. Who is he?”Dan swallowed hard. “It’s not good, Mama. He’s not good. Not good at all”. “What do you mean? He must be good if you love him”. “Mama, I’m in love with a criminal”. It was silent.

“You are what?””A criminal”. It stayed silent. Dan could his breath halt and suddenly it felt as though the entire room was spinning. He couldn’t lose her too… “Be careful, son”she finally spoke. Her voice sounded resigned and Dan could hear pain and worry linger in the background. Both of them still had issues ever since Dan’s Mum. She had been a trusting and kind person which is what led to her demise. Dan knew that Mama must probably think he was going to end up like his mum. “I won’t be like her. Phil is great. He really is, besides being a criminal obviously”. He heard her chuckle softly. “If you say so”. Dan breathed in deeply. They continued to chat for a while as the evening flew by. He dreaded work tomorrow. Would they know that he had helped? Could he pretend he was an innocent bystander? He was unsure. 

The next morning arrived sooner than he would have liked and it was clear that everyone was shaken up. Bernadette was standing beside Louise. “How could something like this happen?! It must have been an inside job! But they took all the bloody cameras so we have no evidence”. She continued to rant. Dan sent Louise a soft smile as he made his way towards her. She sighed in relief and sent him a sweet smile in return. “Dan, how are you?”. He stepped beside Louise and grunted a simple “Fine”. Louise rolled her eyes playfully at him before turning back to a put-off Bernadette. “I was talking!”the woman seethed. Dan really wished she would calm down. Could he have Phil deal with her? Perhaps. He’d have to ask soon.

“I actually need to speak to Louise privately” Dan piped in. Louise shot him a confused and concerned look. “Alright, let’s go.” Together they walked to Louise’s office. Louise leisurely shut the door behind them before turning to Dan. One of her eyebrows was slightly raised and her eyes were wide and curious. Dan turned to face her. “I should explain” he mumbled. “Yes, you should” she responded. Her tone was a lot colder than he had expected. “I was the one who helped Phi-Ace I mean escape. I uhm well… I fell for him. Madly. And he loves me too. He does. He just has more difficulty accepting it than me but I’ll convince him.” Louise’s mouth had dropped open.”You utter FOOL!”she yelled. She took a few steps forward and slapped Dan in the face, not very hard but just enough for him to really feel it. “Louise...”he tried to say but she simply shook her head. “You are an idiot. A true idiot. He won’t ever love you!” Dan could feel his heart crack as she said that. “You will regret that”he said darkly before stepping forward.


End file.
